Spider web
by xSnowFairyx
Summary: Akashi angered Kuroko. Kuroko threaten to break up with Akashi. How will Akashi react? Will Kuroko stay or...? One shot :3


Don't leave me. If you do, I will catch you and lock you up in a cage where only I can be with you.

''Tetsuya. Tetsuya. I say Testsuya! Stop running! Are you trying to defy me?''

''Who dares to defy you?! Even God would think twice when he wants to defy you.'' I shouted as I continued to run.

''In that case, stop running!''

''Why should I?'' As finished talking. I could feel a hot sweaty palm grabbing around my wrist. Not again. I got caught.

''I caught you.'' A deep and authoritative voice spoke and turned me around to face him. I refused to look at him.

''Look at me.''

. . .

''I said look at me! Do you hear?''

''Stop it. I said stop it!'' I screamed as I pushed Akashi-kun away.

''Testuya, are you defying me?''

''Defy you?'' I laughed. ''Who in the right mind would defy you?!''

''Tetsuya, what's wrong?''

''What's wrong? 'What's wrong' you say?'' I snapped. ''Everything is wrong. Me meeting you is already wrong! You ruined my life!'' Wait what?

''What's worse. I fell for you. Now that's a joke!'' No, that's not what I mean.

''Me love you? Don't make me laugh. I hate you!'' No, that's wrong. I love you. Don't go.

''Tetsuya.'' Akashi-kun's hands reached out for me.

''Don't touch me!'' No. Touch me. Cover me in your warmth. Please.

''Why..? Why can't you trust me?'' I spoke as my tears starts to well up in my tear duct and I fell to the ground. ''I mean.. We..We are lovers right? In that case, can't you trust me? Why? Akashi-kun. I am in pain. Tell me, why? Can' you trust me? Can't you trust the love I had for you? Am I that untrustworthy? Why must you scare those people around me away? Worse still, result Kagami-kun to be in the hospital.''

Its over. Akashi-kun must have hated me now. Akashi-kun cannot stand defiance. Not only did I defy Akashi-kun, I pushed him away and screamed at him. It's over. My love. My life. It's all over.

''Tetsuya. Pleas listen to me. I am sorry.''

What? Impossible. Akashi-kun would never apologise.

''Tetsuya. Please listen to me. I am sorry. I don't know why I did that. I tried to control myself. But its just.. When I saw him having all of your attention. I just.. I am sorry Tetsuya. Please. I am sorry.''

As Akashi-kun finishes his speech. He wrapped his arms around me. I let him. The next thing I knew he moved his hands to lift up my chin so that I could meet him at eye level.

I analysed Akashi-kun's face. His silky smooth scarlet hair. His perfect face. His heterochromia iridum swollen eyes. Did he just cry? I don't know. The next thing I knew his face was getting closer to mine and I lost my vision. All I could feel was something wet licking my lips. Nigou? Impossible. I leashed him. My mouth opened and I feel something hot searching my mouth. Searching and scanning through every corner of my mouth, my teeth. An intruder has entered. But I did not resist. Instead I was drowning in pleasure. I yearned for more, thus I did the same thing as the intruder and searched for and opening. And I did. Ah, this feeling. When was the last time I felt like this? I don't remember. I can't think. I wasn't given time to think. All I know was that I was clinging onto something. Somebody. Ah, whoever it is. I love this person. His scent. His breath. His touch. His body. His everything. All of it was perfect. I love him. Before I know it. The person broke apart. And both of us were panting for air. My face, no my whole body feels hot as if it just got burned.

''Tetsuya.''

I responded to the call and looked up at Akashi-kun.

''I thought you hated me?''

''I do. I really do hate you. Go away. I don't want to see you again.''

As I spoke, Akashi-kun wrapped his arms around me again. This time tighter than before. And he whispered into my ear. ''Don't ever say that you hate me again. Don't leave me. If you do, I will catch you and lock you up in a cage where only I can be with you.''

Ii felt weak As in all of my energy got snapped away by Akashi-kun. And I could do was utter softly, ''Yes.''

It's really unfair. Even if I want to, I can't leave Akashi-kun. It's like being trapped in the spider web. And when I struggle to escape. I would fall deeper into the trap and I could do is to obey.

Akashi-kun, it's really unfair. How much more do you want me to fall for you?

Until you can't bear to live without me. Until then, I will trap you around my webs.

That's because

.

.

.

I love you.


End file.
